Legendary Multiverse
The Legendary Multiverse is a mode of Injustice 2 introduced the 9th of September, 2017. The second wave was released the 26th of September, 2017. The third wave was released the 6th of November, 2017. The fighters of each event seems to be random (except in the third event), but the Assist seems to be fixed. Whereas, the fourth event, even if they all have the same description, in all of them it seems that you have to fight against yourself. Wave 1 Cheetah Earth: 6874 Description: Even though you have claimed prey across the Multiverse, you get no respect from the Amazons. Wonder Woman of Earth-6874 has come to capture you, to steal your power. Eat her. Legendary Gear: Relic Hunter's Sharpened Pike Tip (Cheetah Tail) Stats: Strength: 200 Ability: 200 Defense: 200 Health: 100 Augments: * Blood Trail: Cheetah has a chance to make her opponent bleed from claw attacks. DOT * Evasive Maneuver: 2.00% chance when being comboed to automatically escape. Events: * EASY PREY: Wonder Woman of Earth-6874 was trailed here by a gallery of Multiversal challengers. Prey on them. * BLOODLUST: Wonder Woman escaped you. These metahumas will feed your bloodlust and strengthen you. * DINNER IS SERVED: It's not everyday you get to dine on a demigod. Make yourself a fine meal of this Woman. * MASTER HUNTER: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Wonder Woman Earth: 7141 Description: '''Your battles across the Multiverse rival the ancient myths of legend. But while many Earths consider you a warrior for peace. Starfire of Tamaran-7141 sees only a Goddess of War. '''Legendary Gear: Princess Diana's Gleaming Armaments (Wonder Woman Arsenal). Events: * ANOTHER VICTORY: You honor the Amazons with every victory. Today that honor will be challenged. Sharpen your blade. * STAND YOUR GROUND: The Gods fled when this world was besieged by the Multiverse. Not you. Diana of Themyscira stands her ground. * NOT TAKEN EASILY: Starfire of Tamaran-7141 invaded with you as her target. She calls you a warmonger, but your true strength is your compassion. * GOD’S LIGHT: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Bane Earth: 7852 Description: '''None dare dispute your supremacy across the Multiverse. None except Nightwing of Earth-7852. Demonstrate the folly of grappling with your greatness. '''Legendary Gear: Venom of the Cavidad Obscuro (Bane Venom Tanks). Stats: Strength: 200 Ability: 200 Defense: 200 Health: 100 Augments: * Straight Damage: Bane no longer has negative debuff effects when venom wears off. * Venom Rage: When reduced to 5.00% health or lower on the 2nd health bar, Bane gains 20.00% increased damage. Events: * PUMPED UP: Time for your daily workout. Dominate these challengers. * SAVAGE WAYS: Your pre-fight warm-up routine involvers savagely battering this procession of fools. * CLIPPING WINGS: Nightwing of Earth-7852 vows to bring you down or die trying. You choose the latter. ** Fighter: Robin (Temp Armor) ** Assist: Poison Ivy Sidekick & Diablo Assist * UNBREAKABLE: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Swamp Thing Earth: 8264 Description: '''The plants have ears and to them, there is no sound more painful across the Multiverse than the shrill cry of Black Canary of Earth-8264. Ask for silence. Enforce it if necessary. '''Legendary Gear: The Avatar's Season Ending Blade (Swamp Thing Club). Events: * FOLLOWING THE PATH: The Green on Earth-8264 is strong, suggesting the presence of a powerful Guardian. Fight for investigate further. * SENSE THE POWER: A nexus of the Green's power is near, but these challengers from the Multiverse block your path to the Guardian. * BRANCHING OUT: The other Guardian says you're no man, merely a plant. Don't let her poison your roots. You know what you are. ** Fighter: Black Canar (Temp Armor) ** Assist: Poison Ivy Sidekick & Constantine Assist * IN THE MARSH: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Blue Beetle Earth: 8989 Description: '''You are getting the hang of this hero thing... Now, Darkseid of Apokolips-8989 has come to tear your head off. The whole Multiverse is counting on you to beat him. No pressure. '''Legendary Gear: The Reach's Finest Battle Scarab (Blue Beetle Scarab). Events: * GET A MOVE ON: Good morning! A whole worth of interdimensional foes are after you. No time for breakfast. * ANOTHER BAD DAY: More baddies arriving from the Multiverse. Only Scarab can see the brand on the foreheads. Omega! * SCARAB GUIDE ME: It's Darkseid. Don't freak out. He's a New God, but you have Scarab. Let's what i can do. ** Fighter: '''Darkseid (Temp Armor). ** '''Assist: Flash Sidekick,' '''Red Tornado Assist * GUIDED: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Batman '''Earth': 9542 Description: '''You locked up every crook across the Multiverse, then made a backup plan for your backup plan. But with all your paranoia, you never realized your worst enemy was yourself. '''Legendary Gear: Gotham's Most Wanted Utility Belt (Batman Utility Belt). Stats: Strength: 200 Ability: 200 Defense: 200 Health: 100 Augments: * New Tech: Batman can triple jump forwards and away. * Battle-Rangs: Increased Batarang Damage by 10.00% * Mechanized Swarm: Increases Damage of Mechanized Bats by 50.00% Events: * TRUE TEST: Someone was in the Batcave. Their trail led here, into his trap. Someone is testing you. * ANOTHER CHALLENGE: More challengers to test you. But who is their master? Instincts say you're close to the truth. * BAT-TLE OF THE CENTURY: The enemy is another Batman from a "Dark" Multiverse. He seeks an element called Eight Metal. Send him home, then investigate. ** Fighter: '''Batman (Temp Armor). ** '''Assist: '''Robin Sidekick, Batgirl Assist. * FROM THE SHADOWS: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Atrocitus '''Earth: 9864 Description: '''With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a world so freshly dead, together with your hellish hate, burn the John Stewart of Earth-9865, that is your fate!! '''Legendary Gear: Rage of the Cat Lantern (Atrocitus Dex-Starr). Events: * HUNTING JOHN: John Stewart is a cowards. He hides while these fools from the Multiverse fight his battles. * NEVER STOPS: It seems John Stewart has turned the entire Multiverse against you! * GREEN TO RED: Make this self-righteous Green Lantern suffer, then recruit him to the Red Lantern Corps. ** Fighter: '''John Stewart (Temp Armor) ** '''Assist: '''Green Lantern Sidekick, Sinestro Assist. * BLEEDING: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Wave 2 Black Adam '''Earth: '''3695 '''Description: '''Your thunder rolls across the Multiverse, but Power Girl of Earth 3695 claims you overextend your authority. Punish the girl and if she does not submit, make an example of her. '''Legendary Gear: Blessed Magic of Kahndaq's Divine King (Black Adam Lightning Orbs). Events: * LONG JOURNEY: The metahumas and vigilantes of Earth 3695 are self-righteous to a fault. Here come some of theme now. * CAN'T BE STOPPED: Power Girl of Earth 3695 sent these de-godders to arrest you for crimes against humanity. Fools. * SACRIFICES WERE MADE: Crush this interdimensional insurgence by making an example out of Power Girl. * GOD'S STRENGTH: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Supergirl Earth: '''4128 '''Description: '''Across the Multiverse, you've met dozens of other Supergirls and Power Girlds. There are a few bad apples in that bunch. Try Power Girl of Krypton 4128, who was raised by Darkseid. '''Legendary Gear: Emblem of the House of El's Champion (Supergirl Emblem). Events: * A NEW CHALLENGE: Boom Tubes are exploding all over the world, unleashing dangerous foes from the Multiverse. * RAISING HELL: Your super-smell is picking up fire and brimsone and... a Kryptonian. Has Darkseid corrupted Kal-El? * LOOKS FAMILIAR: Oh snap! Kara Zor-L of Krypton 4128 is leading Darkseid's Furies. You have to kick you own butt. ** Fighter: Power Girl (Temp Armor) ** Assist: Superman Sidekick & Hawkgirl Assist * FAITH IN HUMANITY: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Deadshot Earth: '''5329. '''Description: '''A lowly contract killer has no business targeting the most powerful metahumans across the Multiverse, but that hasn't stopped you. Your next big hit: Black Adam of Earth 5329. '''Legendary Gear: Designated Marksman Long-Rage Rifle (Deadshot Rifle). Stats: Strength: 300 Ability: 300 Defense: 300 Health: 150 Augments: * High Impact Rounds: All Rifle attacks inflict 5.00% more damage. * Contract Accepted: When in an Online or Multiverse match, Deadshot will receive a contract to apprehend his opponent. Finishing the match with a gunshot will successfully complete the contract and Deadshot will receive a bonus reward. Kill" appears next to opponent's name by the health bar. Successful completion awards 50,000 bonus credits. Events: * OPEN FOR BUSINESS: Taking your assassination business into the Multiverse has drawn metahumas heat. Fight fire with bullets. * SKILL TEST: Now for some target practice before your big score on Earth 5329. * BLOOD MONEY: Jason Blood offered you a fortune for the body of Black Adam of Earth 5329. Time to hunt big game. ** Fighter: Black Adam (Temp Armor) ** Assist: Firestorm Sidekick & Captain Boomerang Assist * TARGET MARKED: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Catwoman Earth: '''6581. '''Description: '''Stealing form the Multiverse was bound to attract attention, and here it comes from Superman of Earth 6581. Take some SU93R and make a scratching post out of this Boy Scout. '''Legendary Gear: '''Kyle's Whip of Bad Pain (Catwoman Whip). '''Events: * SUPER SUSPICIOUS: Bruce keeps an eye on you, but apparently so does Superman of Earth 6581. Here comes his League. * HIDDEN TREASURE: This must be about that diamond stash you stole from Earth 6581. Bruce doesn't need to know about that. * SCRATCHING POST: Pop that super pill, girlfriend! Then show Superman of Earth 6581 your claws. * JUST KITTEN: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Flash Earth: '''6614 '''Description: '''From the dawn of time to the ends of the Multiverse, you have outrun every foe, but some are more persistant than othes. For example, Gorilla Grodd of Earth 6614. Run him down. '''Legendary Gear: Gleaming Wings of Tanaka Rei (The Flash Wings) Events: * UNDER CONTROL: Your brain works so quickly for Grodd of Earth 6614 to control, so he's controlling everyone around you. * NO MONEKY BUSINESS: Don not be fooled these chanllengers. Friend of fore, thay are all being influenced by Grodd. * CAGE THE ANIMAL: Grodd can't control you and he can't outrun you. Put him in Iron Heights Penitentiary where he belongs * SPEED BURST: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Brainiac Earth: '''6745 '''Description: '''Your mastery of knowledge and skills related to martial combat has yielded many benefits, as well as an incovience: Grid of Earth 6745 is trying to hack your neural network. '''Legendary Gear: '''Doomsday War Tentacles (Brainiac Tendrils) '''Events: * OFF THE GRID: The Grid tried to hack you with a signal relayed from this location. Track its origin. * FOR THE COLLECTION: Do not tolerate distractions. Collect these attackers lest they impede your pursuit of the Grid. * NOTHING BUT TRASH: Absorbing Grid into your network is an unnecesary risk. His knowledge cannot be used. Destroy it. * NEW ORDER: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Scarecrow Earth: '''7995. '''Description: '''The Multiverse is alive with the screams of your victims, the echoes of the ininite nightmares. But try as you might, you do not scare Bane of Earth 7995. Break his pine. '''Legendary Gear: '''Scythe of Absolute Terror (Scarecrow Reaping Hook). '''Events: * ANOTHER NIGHTMARE: The Multiverse is filled with limitless victims to frighten and terrorize. They practically come running to you. * MAKING MAYHEM: This has been an excellent day for research. Bet you can scare up some more mayhem before tackling today's science project. * A NEW FEAR: Bane shrugs off your Fear Toxin like it's air. Cracking the code of this Fear require manual effort. * FEAR INSIDE: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Wave 3 Doctor Fate Earth: '3994 '''Description: '''The Multiverse has been balanced by your hand time and again, yet new threats emerge by tge day. The latest chaotic imbalance is caused by Atrocitys of Ryut 3994. Pacify his rag. '''Legendary Gear: '. '''Events: * . Firestorm Earth: '''5753. '''Description: '''If scarecrow of Earth 5753 hits you with Fear Toxin, the Firestorm Matrix could go nuclear. Forget tomorow. Prove you're a legend today. '''Legendary Gear: '''Pure State Density Matrix. '''Events: * PURE INSANITY: These metahumas have gone temporarily insane after being exposed to Fear Toxin. Handle with care. * SPREADING FEAR: How much of this Fear Toxic does Scarecrow have? Judging by the number of metahumas he's poisoned, too much. * CLEAN SWEEP: You transmuted Scarecrow's Fear Toxin into oxygen and saved Earth 5753. Now deal with Scarecrow. * BURNING UP: You have proven yourself to be a true Legend of the Multiverse, now reap the benefits of your labor. Cyborg Earth: '5810 '''Description: '''You boom tubed to the Source Wall and back, and the evil Starfire of Tamaran 5810 followed you home. She appears friendly but will kill you as readily as she'll shake your hand. '''Legendary Gear: '. '''Events: * . No s Robin Earth: '5917 '''Description: '''You commitment to lethal efficiency makes you a peerless fighter, but Batman of Earth 5917 questions your preparaedness. He doesn't know you have 99 footpoof plans to kill him. '''Legendary Gear: '. '''Events: * . No s Captain Cold Earth: '''5984. '''Description: '''Most people think a crook like you gets by on luck. Deadshot of Earth 5984 knows a skilled professional when he sees one. Now he aims to claim your Cold Gun. '''Legendary Gear: '''Len's Thermal Motion Negating Gun. '''Events: * BET IT ALL: Deadshot bet every jerk in the Multiverse they couldn't take you down before he did. Here they come. * MORE TO COME: Jeez, these freaks keep coming. No sweat. Poison Ivy Earth: '8640 '''Description: '''The Green flourishes across the Multiverse, but you're distracted by unfinished business with your ex. Harley Quinn of Earth 8640. There's a thin line between love and lethal. '''Legendary Gear: '. '''Events: * . Green Arrow Earth: '9178 '''Description: '''Some Harleys are crazier than others, but Harley Quinn of Earth 9178 is the looniest of all. She hates that you helped reform your Earth's Harley. Knock some sense into her. '''Legendary Gear: '. '''Events: * . Trivia * Batman's Event seems to be inspired in the 2017 Comic Arc "Dark Nights: Metal". Category:Injustice 2 Category:Gameplay